


Meet My Sides!

by biromantic_lunatic



Category: Original Work, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity is split and are twins, F/M, Other, is it weird to ship yourself?, meet my sides, my sides, there's ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biromantic_lunatic/pseuds/biromantic_lunatic
Summary: You've heard of the Sanders Sides, well come and meet my sides! They might be featured in some of my future work!
Relationships: Creativity/Anxiety, Dark Creativity &; Creativity, Deceit/Dark Creativity, Morality/Logic
Kudos: 13





	1. Morality: Max

Meet my Morality Side!

Name: Max - for stories I'll use the last name Humble  
Other Names: Morality  
Pronouns: He/Him  
Age: 19 (My Age)  
Mental Age: 19  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Personality: Cheerful, Innocent, Caring  
Hogwarts House: Hufflepuff  
Bending Element: Air  
Height: 5’5”  
Hair: Short Brown Hair  
Eyes: Hazel  
Clothes: Yellow t-shirt, jean overalls, brown boots  
Other: Freckles  
Significant Other: London (Logic)  
Dream Job: Comedian  
Colour: Yellow  
Favourite Movie Genre: Family  
Favourite Musical: Dear Evan Hanson  
Favourite Artist: Carrie Underwood (Enjoyed my country music phase)  
Looks Like A Cinnamon Roll Actually Is A Cinnamon Roll

Max was one of the first sides to reveal his name. He enjoys baking and spending time with his significant other London! And is always checking up on me

Next up is my logical side!


	2. Logic: London

Meet my Logic Side!

Name: London - for stories I'll use the last name Grant  
Other Names: Logic  
Pronouns: They/Them  
Age: 19 (My Age)  
Mental Age: 50  
Sexuality: Demisexual, Panromantic  
Personality: Organized, Clever, Witty  
Hogwarts House: Ravenclaw  
Bending Element: Water  
Height: 5’4”  
Hair: Medium Brown Hair  
Eyes: Light Brown  
Clothes: White button up shirt, sky blue tie, navy skirt, black flats, white stockings  
Other: Round Glasses  
Boyfriend: Max (Morality)  
Dream Job: Business Owner  
Colour: Blue  
Favourite Movie Genre: Documentaries  
Favourite Musical: Hamilton  
Favourite Artist: Queen  
Looks Like They Could Kill Could Actually Kill You - and get away with it  
*Holds Most Of The Brain Cells*

London was a bit cold at first but they just need to warm up to you first. They enjoy reading and watching animal documentaries with Max. They check up on me on certain dates that might bug me.

Next up is my creativity side!


	3. Creativity: Cora

Meet my Creativity Side!

Name: Cora - for stories I'll use the last name Royal  
Other Names: Creativity  
Pronouns: She/Her  
Age: 19 (My Age)  
Mental Age: 5  
Sexuality: Pansexual  
Personality: Outgoing, Sassy, Flirtatious  
Hogwarts House: Gryffindor  
Bending Element: Fire  
Height: 5’8”  
Hair: Long Brown Hair  
Eyes: Brown  
Clothes: Purple Summer Dress, Black Sneakers  
Other: Flower Crown  
Significant Other: Aubrey (Anxiety)  
Dream Job: Author  
Colour: Purple  
Favourite Movie Genre: Action/Adventure and Fantasy  
Favourite Musical: The Lighting Thief  
Favourite Artist: Adam Lambert  
Sinnamon Roll

Cora was very excited to tell me her name. She enjoys writing stories and fanfiction, she helps me come up with some interesting au's for my stories. She's always suggesting new ideas before I can even finish my older stories. She's always making dirty jokes that Max is always trying to understand.

Next up is my anxious side!


	4. Anxiety: Aubrey

Meet my Anxiety Side!

Name: Aubrey - for stories I'll use the last name Terror  
Other Names: Anxiety  
Pronouns: They/Them  
Age: 19 (My Age)  
Mental Age: 19  
Sexuality: Asexual, Biromantic  
Personality: Quiet, Cautious, Kind  
Hogwarts House: Hufflepuff  
Bending Element: Water  
Height: 5’2”  
Hair: Long Black, Green Highlights  
Eyes: Hazel  
Clothes: Dark Green Turtleneck, Black Ripped Jeans, Camo Boots  
Other: None  
Girlfriend: Cora (Creativity)  
Dream Job: Musician  
Colour: Green  
Favourite Movie Genre: Horror & Thriller  
Favourite Musical: Be More Chill  
Favourite Artist: My Chemical Romance (Is sad that my emo phase it over)  
Looks Like They Could Kill You Is Actually A Cinnamon Roll  
*Has One Brain Cell Sometimes*

Aubrey was one of the last sides to reveal their name. They enjoy listening to music and taste testing Max's baking. They love playing horror games and watching horror movies with Cora. First talked to me the first time I listened to My Chemical Romance. They always pop up when I'm talking in front of a crowd and when I was doing job interviews.

Next up is my deceitful side!


	5. Deceit: Damon

Meet my Deceit Side!

Name: Damon (hates when people bring up Vampire Diaries) - for stories I'll use the last name Mendax  
Other Names: Deceit  
Pronouns: He/Him  
Age: 19 (My Age)  
Mental Age: 25  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Personality: Liar, Cunning, Mature  
Hogwarts House: Slytherin  
Bending Element: Earth  
Height: 5’11”  
Hair: Short Brown  
Eyes: Light Brown  
Clothes: Black Suit, Red Tie, Black Shoes  
Other: Red Mask  
Girlfriend: Cali (Dark Creativity)  
Dream Job: Lawyer  
Colour: Red  
Favourite Movie Genre: Mystery & Drama  
Favourite Musical: Heathers  
Favourite Artist: Set It Off  
Looks Like They Could Kill You Could Actually Kill You - might not get away with it  
*Has At Least One Brain Cell At All Times*

Damon was one of the reluctant sides to tell me his name. Damon enjoys reading old court cases and loves watching true crime shows. Often is planning in detail murder with Cali for Cora's stories.

Next up is my dark creativity side!


	6. Dark Creativity: Cali

Meet my Dark Creativity Side!

Name: Cali - for stories I'll use the last name Royal  
Other Names: Dark Creativity, Intrusive Thoughts  
Pronouns: She/Her  
Age: 19 (My Age)  
Mental Age: 16  
Sexuality: Pansexual  
Personality: Ambitious, Unmature, Lazy  
Hogwarts House: Slytherin  
Bending Element: Earth  
Height: 5’6”  
Hair: Medium Brown  
Eyes: Brown  
Clothes: Orange T-Shirt, Jean Vest, Brown Skirt, Black Boots  
Other: None  
Boyfriend: Damon (Deceit)  
Dream Job: Artist  
Colour: Orange  
Favourite Movie Genre: Romance & 18+ Mature Themes  
Favourite Musical: BeetleJuice  
Favourite Artist: Panic! At The Disco  
Looks Like They Could Kill You Is Actually A Cinnamon Roll  
*Has No Brain Cells*

Cali enjoys drawing or writing with Cora, reading with London, baking with Max, watching horror movies or corny romance movies with Aubrey. She loves doing everything with Damon, (and in every position) as she would add.

These were my sides! I hope you enjoy the stories and adventures they go on!


End file.
